


As You Wish

by saintsfan165



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura loving her idiot space protector, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Pining Allura (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: Allura recovers after a near life ending altercation with Honerva. Stuck in her bed to heal while the universe celebrates their freedom, Keith comes to help her recovery. While everyone has brought her get well gifts, Keith has brought something special to show Allura.His and his father's favorite movie: The Princess Bride. Hopefully watching this will help him find a way to to truly tell her how he feels.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I mean The Princess Bride is an all time classic and it just got added to Disney+ so needless to say I watched it like 100 times. And somewhere along the 3rd rewatch I realized it would be so fun to have some of my fav characters watching this. Therefore... Kallura watch along.

Allura was lounging in her medical bed examining the lovely gifts everyone had gifted her. Since their fight with Honerva to save all universes she'd been bedridden for almost a full movement and everyone had come to visit her, most bringing something to help her pass the time. Lance had brought her flowers and the mice which made her day. The mice were so excited to tell her all about the things going on outside her room. Coran brought her news of all the universe celebrating the end of the Galra rule. He showed her Alteans returning to their new homeworld. Honerva brought it back, she used her last of her quintessence to bring Altea back. She cried tears of joy that night. She thought nothing could make her happier. 

And the following quintents Pidge, Hunk and Shiro all came throughout the movement to keep her company and bring her gifts. 

And then finally Keith came the following morning. She wanted to jump up to greet him, pull him close and kiss him for all she was worth. They'd been doing this dance around each for far too long. She wished that she had told him something earlier. Before everything that happened.

Allura was about to sacrifice her own life and he kissed her goodbye and she thought that was the perfect way to end things. But when Honerva told her that she wasn't finished yet and forced her back to reality, she didn't run to him. She didn't run up and kiss him like she should've, she should've told him that she loved him. Instead they awkwardly stood there staring at each other before they were consumed in a group hug. As she recovered, she replayed that moment over and over again in her head. Keith had looked like he was about to say something important but couldn't. She had to know if he was going to tell her how he felt.

"I hope I'm- I'm not disturbing you am I?" Keith's voice was shy, he had trouble meeting her eye. It was the first time she could remember that the two of them were alone. The last time ended with them almost kissing only to be interrupted by Coran calling a meeting. 

The mice gave her some knowing looks before the scurried away, most likely to go and bother Kosmo. "Not at all. The mice and I were just talking about New Altea. I just can't wait to get out of this bed. Sitting here has been… annoying. So hopefully you've come to help break me out of here," she said a bit more flirtatious than she meant to. 

Keith offered her a rare smile. "Well I can't bust you out just yet. Doc said that your body still hasn't fully healed and that you have to wait a little bit longer." He didn't move a step towards her, still lingering in the doorway. She could tell he was nervous. 

"That's okay. Your company is more than enough." She smiled and scooted over on her bed, signaling him that he was more than welcome beside her. Keith hesitantly accepted her invitation and sat down on the bed next to her. Trying to avoid the awkwardness in the air, Allura pulled out her latest gift from Pidge. "Pidge gave me this. She said it's called a laptop? Her and Lance have been showing me the moving pictures of your kind." 

"Actually that's why I came. Pidge told me she gave you a laptop and you've been watching movies. I had her download one for me and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it together?" He pulled out a disk from his jacket pocket and handed it over to her. "It was my father's favorite movie and it's mine too." 

She eagerly agreed thinking about how she saw Lance and Pidge cuddled up watching a moving-a movie. It would be a perfect start for her and Keith. "I'd love to." 

"Fair warning it's old, like almost a hundred years old. So it might not be the best quality of picture. But I promise, you'll love it." He said as he inserted the disc. Keith kicked off his boots and moved a little closer to her as he pressed play. 

Soon enough Allura's head found its way onto Keith's shoulder. She felt sad for Buttercup after hearing that her Wesley was gone. It reminded her all too well of when she thought she lost Keith. Kolivan had messaged them saying Keith was missing in action presumed dead. Everyone was devastated but no one more than her. She guessed losing him was why she cozied up so easily to Lotor. And boy did Humperdinck sure remind her of Lotor. Being respectful and kind but she knew that there was more to him. 

Allura grabbed Keith's hand when the eel nearly got Buttercup. She felt weird rooting for Inigo and Fezzik, hoping they would be okay because they weren't really bad guys. The fight between the man in black and Inigo was beautiful, she loved the banter and the funny moment of them fighting lefty then right. Allura was glad Inigo didn't die and that Fezzik didn't either. She had also decided that inconceivable was going to be her new favorite word to bug Keith with. 

Slowly she found herself wrapped up in Keith's arms as the film went one. She embarrassingly gasped when Buttercup realized she had just pushed her Wesley down the hill. At that moment, the mice decided to join their movie watching and found themselves sitting in Allura's lap. But they didn't come alone. Suddenly Allura and Keith separated when all her friends entered the room with drinks and snacks. Pidge brought along a projector and hooked it up to Allura's laptop and before she could blink the movie was being played on the wall and her bed, being swarmed with other bodies other than Keith. 

Yet somehow during the length of the movie, Keith ended up by her side again. This time she wasn't going to let him get away. She cuddled up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist making sure to also curl one of her legs over his. It was perfect. Even with everyone else there watching along with them she couldn't have asked for a better moment. 

She doesn't really remember when she fell asleep. Sometime shortly after Wesley was brought back to life but she can't be sure. All she really remembers is waking up in Keith's arms and the faint glow of her laptop's idle screen. Content, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. When she woke again, she felt a coldness she hadn't felt before, Keith was gone. Only he wasn't. She found him tucking her in and charging her laptop. "You don't have to leave," she said sleepily. "Stay." 

Keith smiled at her, "I don't think that would paint the princess in the best of light. Sharing a bed with her paladin." 

"You're more than my paladin Keith." 

Keith blushed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I know. But-" 

"But it's not the quite time for that is it?" 

*Not yet."

He turned to make his exit. "But we never finished the movie. Well… I didn't. Maybe tomorrow you could come back and we could finish it. Just us?" 

Keith gave her one last smile. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't guess what the final words would be... Shame on you. Jk but go watch the princess bride again!


End file.
